The overall goal of this project is to develop the means (hardware, algorithm, electrode attachments) for a fundamentally improved method for long-term monitoring of sleep architecture and quality, as well as daytime sleepiness. The device that will be developed in this project, (referred to as NeuroLOG"), will be utilized for assessment of sleep disorders and daytime sleepiness with a particular emphasis on the diagnosis and management of primary insomnia. Chronic insomnia affects 10-15% of adults (with a prevalence of 57% in non-institutionalized elderly persons), and an additional 25 to 35 percent of adults have transient or occasional insomnia. Insomnia is associated with significant personal and socioeconomic burden, and is largely under- recognized and inadequately or inappropriately treated (including overmedication). The specific aim of the project is to develop NeuroLOG as a wearable (and easily deployable by the patient), fully-automated, and (highly) quantitative analyzer of brain waves and wake-sleep stages for extended night- time sleep, and daytime sleepiness, and for use in the patients'normal home environment. NeuroLOG will take advantage of the novel algorithms for quantifying wake-sleep transitions that was developed in Phase I. The device will undergo extensive clinical evaluation and validation with normal subjects as well as patients with insomnia. This innovative device will have the potential to significantly improve the management of sleep disorders with insomnia symptoms, as well as a number of psychiatric disorders that are often associated with insomnia, particularly depression. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The device that will be developed in this project (NeuroLOG") will be utilized for assessment of sleep disorders and daytime sleepiness with a particular emphasis on the diagnosis and management of primary insomnia. NeuroLOG will be developed as a wearable (and easily deployable by the patient), fully-automated, and (highly) quantitative analyzer of brain waves and wake-sleep stages for extended night-time sleep, and daytime sleepiness, and for use in the patients'normal home environment. This innovative device will have the potential to significantly improve the management of sleep disorders with insomnia symptoms, as well as a number of psychiatric disorders that are often associated with insomnia, particularly depression.